Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods (Demo)
''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods ''is an upcoming open world, action-role playing game, developed by Blooddrop Studios and published by Marvel Entertainment. The game combines the quick, upgradable combat systems of games such as God of War and Devil May Cry, with a skill tree based character roster featuring over 100 characters from the Marvel Universe. A playable demo was released at July Fancon 2013, for use in Hall R. It revealed much of what will become the final product, including part of New York City, some of Asgard, most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and the Avengers Mansion. It also revealed the first 8 playable characters. Characters Revealed *Iron Man: Iron Man will be classifed as a Tech/Knight character. His attacks are based on repulsor blasts, rockets, and lasers. Iron Man can also fly in open worlds and hack into hidden computers that grant access to hidden warehouses and such. He can also switch suits abord the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. His three skill trees were revealed during the demo: Reactor (focuses on leveling up the suits' skills), Hardcore (focuses on fighting with hands), and Engineer (focuses on tech skills). **The Mark 42 armor and the Heartbreaker armor were shown in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, but were not playable in the demo. Alan Sharpe stated that more armors would be playable, but they needed to be built first. To do this, the player needs to collect resources by looting in the environment (loot carries over between characters), and building them as Tony aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Each suit has special skills that can be upgraded in the Reactor skill tree. *Captain America: Captain America will be classifed as a Knight/Healer character. His attacks are based on hand to hand combat and his shield. Captain America has been show to be able to deflect bullet fire with his shield. He is also a "Pick-Up" character, meaning he can pick up dropped weapons from fallen enemies (i.e. swords and other melee weapons). His three skill trees were revealed during the demo: Patriotic (focuses on using shield and combat), Undying (focuses on healing the player and others), and Super Soldier (focuses on Cap's speed and strength). *Thor: Thor will be classifed as a Warrior/Magic character. His attacks are based on brute strength, electrical attacks, and his hammer, Mjolnir. ''Thor can also fly in open worlds. Thor can enter Asgardian chambers that have been closed to other non-Asgardian characters. His three skill trees were revealed during the demo: Thunder (focuses on fist and strength attacks), Lightning (focuses on magic attacks), Hammer, (focuses on fighting with ''Mjolnir). *Spider Man: Spider-Man will be classifed as an Acrobat/Stealth character. His attacks are based on quick, precise hand to hand combat, as well as implicating web attacks in as well. Spider-Man can swing through open worlds on his webs, much like in Spider-Man 2 the video game. He can climb on walls, and also has Spider Sense, which helps him counter attacks in combat. His three skill trees were revealed during the demo: Webslinger (focuses on web attacks), Radioactive (focuses on Spidey's strength and speed), Acrobat (focuses on Spidey's agility and acrobatic moves). *Deadpool: Deadpool will be classifed as a Knight/Gunman character. His attacks are based on melee and fire arm combat. He is also a "Pick-Up" character, meaning he can pick up dropped weapons from fallen enemies (i.e. guns, swords, and other melee weapons). His three skill trees were revealed during the demo: X-Factor (focuses on his health and shield), Katanarama (focuses on his melee combat), Headshot (focuses on his fire arm usage). *Quicksilver: Quicksilver will be classifed as a Speedster character. His attacks are based on speed and agility, and he is the fastest character in the game (as stated by Alan Sharpe). It was said by the creative team that, "Quicksilver? Yeah, that dude can make it from one side of NYC to the other in about half the time it would take someone like Captain America- on foot." Three of his skill trees were revealed during the demo: Quick Footed (focuses on enhancing his speed), Mousetrap (focuses on getting in and out of combat quickly), Defense (levels up his shield and health, since he has no weapons). *Scarlet Wtich: Scarlet Witch will be classfied as a Magic character. Her attacks are based on multiple fire, ice, and lightning spells. She can also control enemies minds and make them attack one another. Her three skill trees were shown during the demo: Elemental (focuses on her fire, ice, and lightning spells), Lineage (focuses on her telekinesis spells), Possesion (focuses on her contorl spells). *Venom: Venom was will be classifed as a Brute/Acrobat character. His attacks are based on strength, quick and precise hand to hand combat, as well as implicated web attacks in as well. Venom can swing through open worlds on his webs, much like in Spider-Man 2 the video game. He can climb on walls, and also has Spider Sense. His three skill trees were revealed during the demo: Slither (focuses on enhancing his tendral attacks), Symbiote (focuses on enhancing his strength and speed and acrobatic movies), Slime (focuses on enhancing his web attacks). *Wolverine: Wolverine will be classified as a Brute character. He uses his claws for hard, violent attacks. He can sheathe and unsheathe his claws, and runs on all fours at a faster sprint then other characters when they are sheathed. He can also climb walls. His three skill trees were revealed during the demo: Berserker (which focuses on his rage, strength, and speed), Instinct (which focuses on his sixth sense, which is similar to Spider Sense and helps countering in combat), and Admantium (which focuses on enhancing his claws). *Black Cat: Black Cat will be classified as an Acrobat/Stealth character. Her attacks are based on quick, acrobatic hand-to-hand combat attacks, as well as using her glove's built in cat claws to do damage. She has the ability to swing from her gove's grappling hugs, in the same way that Spider-Man and Venom swing from their webs. She can also climb walls, and is a very stealthy character. Her three skill trees were revealed during the demo: Feminine (focuses on her acrobatic skills and speed), Feline (focuses on her claw attacks and grapple attacks), and Ferocious (focuses on her strength, health, and shield upgrades). *Rhino: Rhino will be classified as a Brute character. His attacks are based on hard, stampede-like charge attacks and the usage of his horn. Rhino will be one of the big characters who is constantly fighting big enemies during his storyline. He can rip trees and cars and street lamps off the side of the street to throw at enemies. His three skill trees were revealed during the demo: Rampage (focuses on his brute strength and charge attacks), Adrenaline (focuses on his speed and combat), Skewer (focuses on his horn attacks and shield). Iron Man (VotG).jpg|Iron Man Captain America (VotG).jpg|Captain America Thor (VotG).jpg|Thor Spider-Man (VotG).jpg|Spider-Man Deadpool (VotG).jpg|Deadpool Quicksilver (VotG).jpg|Quicksilver Scarlet Witch (VotG).png|Scarlet Witch Venom (VotG).jpg|Venom Wolverine (VotG).jpg|Wolverine Black Cat (VotG).jpg|Black Cat Rhino (VotG).jpg|Rhino Hawkeye (VotG).jpg|Hawkeye Gambit (VotG).jpg|Gambit Psylocke (VotG).jpg|Psylocke Phoenix (VotG).jpg|Phoenix Taskmaster (VotG).png|Taskmaster Mystique (VotG).jpg|Mystique Emma Frost (VotG).jpg|Emma Frost Elektra (VoG).jpg|Elektra Crossbones (VotG).jpg|Crossbones Storm (VotG).png|Storm Ghost Rider (VotG).jpg|Ghost Rider Mister Fantastic (VotG).png|Mister Fantastic Invisible Woman (VotG).jpg|Invisible Woman Human Torch (VotG).jpg|Human Torch The Thing (VotG).jpg|The Thing Omega Red (VotG).jpg|Omega Red Ms Marvel (VotG).jpg|Ms. Marvel Open World Locations *New York City **Avengers Mansion **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (constantly flying in a full circle above New York City) *Asgard Other Facts *Alan Sharpe stated that there are over 100 characters in the game that are playable, but mentioned nothing of DLC. *Alan Sharpe stated that every enemy you defeat his lootable, but the loot you retrieve depends on what character you're playing as. For instance, Iron Man might recieve tech resoureces to build Iron Man Armors, while Thor may recieve Asgardian armor pieces or relics to enhance his fightning. *Alan Sharpe said that the NYC shown in the demo is only about 24% of how big the actual NYC in the game is. *Alan Sharpe also stated that fast travel will be included in the game, but you must have vistited the area already to fast travel to it. Fast travel stations can be found all around the city. He also stated that the Bifrost is a large fast travel station. *This game will include a 4 player co-op drop in drop out style game play, including online play where you can play with friends over the PlayStation Network or Xbox Live. *This game is set to be released in the fall. *Alan Sharpe released a statment when someone asked him how all the invincible characters (like Deadpool, for isntance) could be killed in the game. He released a statment saying, "These guys are fighting the army of the gods. The gods have technolgy that can basically incinerate them, even if they are made from adamantium. But our heroes always put up a good fight. It's up to the players to make sure they win." Category:Demos